


Aruba

by 4ever_yours2



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, OOC, They talk about emotions, and act childish for ONE scene, beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: I'm on a beachIn ArubaWith you





	Aruba

**Author's Note:**

> FAMOUS CHERIK WORDS
> 
> anyway I shall state again if you didn't read the tags, yes they are OOC, yes they talk about emotions, yes they act childish for ONE scene so I do not want people to comment "oh no they will never act like that!" "they are not in character"  
> This is a fanfic, and I shall delete those kinds of comments bc I've warned you.

"Len-"  
"Babe" Len drawls again "We are not going to Aruba for two reasons, one it is not the right move for us to up and go to Aruba when there is jewels and such just right for the picking. And two it is too hot." _Len absolutely despises the heat_.  
"Jewels will be here all the time, whether in our pockets or theirs. If it's too hot stay in the shade or jump into the water"  
"No"  
Mick decides to leave it for now and strolls off.

 

  
Several attempts are made before Len agrees, solely to shut Mick up.  
Throughout the drive he's restless, and he's glad when they arrived at the beach hut, where they'll be staying for the week or so.  
Inside is small, a double bed with two chairs and a very tiny kitchen. Just enough room for two grown men. He places his bag on one of said chairs, Mick does the same before announcing "Let's hang outside" and marching off before Len could say anything. Len grabs his hat and sunscreen before following Mick outside.  
The man is already shirtless and on one of the beach chairs. Quickly he applies sunscreen before passing Mick the bottle, he sits up with his legs resting on either side of the chair. He gestures to Len to sit in front of him, when Len gives him a confused look he explains "I'll put it on your back"  
Len sits in front of him and flinches when the cold lotion touches his back. But as the hands start to move he relaxes. The hands massaging his back help sooth him and some of the tension of having to take this trip leaves his body. "Not so bad now, huh?"  
Len hums "Mmm I wouldn't say that"  
When the hands leave his back he still doesn't move, just watching the waves crash along the shore. The sound is soothing, calming. He feels Mick tug him back, with the tranquil surroundings he can't help but comply easily. With his back on Mick's warm chest he rests his hands on his muscular legs and stares at the bright blue sky above.  
Now he can see why Mick loves this place, why they had to come here. It's just so peaceful.  
He doesn't realize he dozes off until Mick is tapping his shoulder, "Let's go in the water"  
He gets up without another word, Mick follows just a moment after. Together they walk into the warm waves until they are waist deep.  
Len stares off to the horizon, basking and taking in the beautiful scenery.  
He jolts back to reality when water hits him. He spins around to see Mick grinning at him, then he splashes Len again.  
Len gasps, then he splashes Mick back. But Mick dives, and when he resurfaces Len manages to hit him with some water. Mick makes an over exaggerated gasps, "It's war!" He declares and he brings his arms out wide, then in front of himself to make a (small) tidal wave. Len turns his face away as he braces his hands in front of him. The force of the hit pushes him back slightly. He turns and splashes Mick with a few quick bursts. Then he makes a bigger one by using the same method Mick did. But when the water calmed he didn't see Mick anywhere. He quickly does a 360 degree turn around and scans the area, no sign of him.  
He gasps as two strong arms encircle his waist, and Mick appears in front of him. One of Len's hands grasp his neck as the other grasps his shoulder.  
They don't say anything, just stare deeply into each other's eyes.  
Slowly they inch forward until their lips meet. The kiss is slow and sweet, neither in a hurry. Mick's arms around his waist tighten slightly as both of Len's hands hold his face. Their tongues meet for a slow dance, and Mick's hands start to explore Len's bare torso.  
He moans into Mick's mouth when his finger brushes his nipple, he pulls back just slightly and breathlessly whispers "Lets- let's go back to the hut"  
Mick nods and takes ahold of Len's hand as he pulls them back to shore, then into the hut.  
He pushes Len down onto the bed, then places himself between his legs. His kiss him again, but this time with great need and urgency. Len holds his face as Mick holds his hips. Their tongues duel, and Mick removes both of their swim trunks. Mick moves down to Len's throat and sucks and bites his throat with purpose. Len can't stop moaning pleasurably, grasping onto his shoulder for dear life. As he grasps Len's cock he gives it a few pumps before Len gasps out "Wait, Mick, wait"  
Mick halts everything and looks into his eyes  
"I want to blow you"  
His eyes widen as he instantly sits back  
Len sits up and lowers his head down to Mick's thick cock. Without further hesitation he engulfs it with his mouth, and starts bobbing up and down taking more each time. Mick is moaning pleasurably above him, rocking his hips just so. It doesn't take Len long to deep throat him, however he doesn't get to do it for long before he's pulled back and shoved onto his back. He stares wide eyed back up at Mick, who is rummaging through his bag. He straightens back up, and holds up lube and a condom.  
He quickly lathers up his hand before plunging one digit into Len, who moans in return. Another is added quickly, both digits scissoring him before another is added. With three fingers inside him he arches his back from the pleasure.  
Then Mick pulls his fingers out, Len groans.  
"Mick are you clean?"  
Mick is holding the packet as he replies "Yes"  
"Then forget the condom"  
Mick's eyes light up hungrily as he nods. Swiftly he adds lube to his bare cock, then slowly he pushes into Len. Stopping when the grip on his shoulder tightens and starting again slowly when the grip loosen. It's barely a minute before he's fully inside. Len's breathing is ragged, so to help Mick starts sucking on his neck again. Instantly Len's back arches and he moans deeply "Ahhhhh, Mickk" his legs tighten around his waist.  
Slowly Mick moves shallowly, then more deeply.  
In the small hut the sounds are amplified, but neither care. As Mick assaults his prostate Len's moans get louder as his nails scratch down his back, leaving angry red lines. Meanwhile Mick has moved from his neck to his nipples, his mouth biting and sucking one while his hand fondles the other. Once the nub has peaked he moves to the other and gives it the same treatment. Mick's movements are now a steady, rough slap. Len continues to moan as his insides coil, the heat almost reaching it's peak.  
One, two, three more deep, rough thrusts and Len's coming all over their chests "Ahhhhhhhh, Mick!"  
His hole clenches around Mick, making it more difficult to move. A few more shallowly thrusts and he's coming inside of Len. As his cock empties itself Mick slows to a stop and tries to catch his breath. Len pulls him down to lay beside him. Mick pulls him close so their chests are touching, both seeming to ignore the drying cum. As they catch their breath they drift off.

  
Len awakes first, to the sight of Mick's peaceful and relaxed sleeping face. Len takes a moment to admire it before the irritating scratch of dried semen forces him to move. He goes over to the sink, grabbing a wash cloth on the way over. He runs the cloth under hot water, then applies it to his chest, having to scrub it away and leaving the skin an angry red. He throws the cloth to the side as arms encircle his waist. "Mornin" Mick's voice is even rougher than usual  
"Morning" he says back "What are we doing for breakfast?"  
"I know this great fish bar down the beach"  
"Should we go now?"  
"Yeah" Mick loosens his arms from around Len's waist and holds his hand as he leads the man out of the hut and down the beach.

 

He brings them to a fish bar just down the beach, just next to some other food places. Still holding Len's hand he walks into the place, he turns to him and asks "Fish and chips ok?"  
"Yes that's fine"  
Mick turns to the cashier and orders, he pays and grabs the buzzer. "Inside or on the beach?"  
Len hums in thought, looking about the place as Mick pulls them to the side, then he looks outside at the beautiful beach. "On the beach"  
Mick nods as his buzzer rings. He grabs the food in one hand, still holding Len's hand in the other, before leading them outside. He stops them a few feet back from the water and tugs Len down with him. After unwrapping the two dig in in peace, Len can't take his eyes off the view of the sand and the sea and the sky. All of it's breathtaking, but being here with Mick is what's best.  
He thinks back to all the years Mick has been with him, from juvy to a trailer after, allowing his sister to live with them until she herself wanted to move out and could afford it, to their wedding day. A day he could never forget. From petty crimes to big shot deals, from dealing with The Flash to being aboard the Waverider. They've had brushes with death plenty of times but none so close as _that explosion._ He realizes now that he has to enjoy this with Mick, that they both need to take time off every now and again just to be with each other without so much worry. Len knows how much Mick worries, and that he rarely show it but it's still there in his eyes.  
Mick turns to him, confusion clear "What?"  
"I'm just realizing how much we needed to do this and that we should do this more. Mick I know that we don't talk about emotions, ever, but maybe sometimes we do. Mick I'm so glad I have you in my life and I think that if you hadn't been there in juvy I would've died. I can't thank you enough for always being there"  
Mick nods, and it's clear in his eyes that he's trying to think of a response that doesn't betray his true thoughts. "Mick just speak your mind"  
He nods slowly "Len do you ever realized that you are my anchor, that I've stayed sort of sane because of you? Just having you by my side was enough, then we got together and later married and I swear to you I've never been more happy"  
Len smiles widely as he holds his husbands face before delivering a deep, slow and passionate kiss. Slowly he pulls back, can't hold back his smile. Mick is smiling too, and holds his gaze for a moment. Len turns back to the sun and sea as he leans his head on Mick's shoulder, his hand intertwining with Mick's.

 


End file.
